In the past, garment bags have usually been constructed for covering garments for travel or for home storage. These bags are of relatively expensive construction and are frequently provided with a zipper type closing mechanism and usually have either a permanently closed and sealed bottom edge. Another type of bag, such as that used as a protective covering by dry cleaners, is completely open at the bottom and is too flimsy in its construction to provide a good reusable protective covering such as is provided by the present garment bag construction.
The reusable bags presently available are relatively expensive and therefore are not readily adapted for use as a gift wrapper bag which is lightweight and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which provides a sealed bottom closure.